Mentira de amor, mentira fatal
by Cassandra Potter
Summary: que sientes lavander al estar con Ron? quizas las cosas no son como crees. Song fic de sin bandera


La chica se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. No podía estar más feliz. En ese año le había gustado Ron y ahora estaban juntos. Añoraba cada momento cuando veía al pelirrojo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo besaba una y otra vez. Cuando le miraba su pelo rojo encendido y su piel blanca. En definitiva amaba cada vez que estaba con el.

-¿Me quieres Ron?-preguntaba Lavander con voz coqueta

-Si…-le contestaba Ron con desgano. Aunque ella no lo notaba. Cuando escuchaba el si sentia que se iba al cielo. Aunque en el fondo sabia que ese si no era tan sincero como ella decia.

"Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo

Tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego

Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego

Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿y como te fue hoy Lav?

-Estuve con Ron y me dijo que me quería- Estaba conversando con su mejor amiga, Parvati y a ella le contaba todo lo que hacia con Ron

-Tienes mucha suerte

-¿A caso estas celosa? Mira que es solo mio?

-Estas loca sabes que a mi no me gusta

-Mmm…

-Ya no te pongas asi. ¿y que mas te dijo?

- No habla mucho pero dice "te quiero"

- ¿Te ha dicho te amo?

Lavander solo baja los ojos y dice no con voz apenas audible. De pronto sube el tono y mientras se autocomvence le dice a Parvati

-Pero no me importa porque yo estoy segura que me quiere y no tiene porque decirlo

Silencio. Nadie habla porque hasta la misma Lavander se da cuenta de que su escusa fue bastante tonta

"Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo

Cuando dices vida yo estare contigo

Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro

Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo

Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me encanta pasear contigo alrededor del lago mi Ron.

-A mi tambien

-¿En serio?

-Eres buena compañía

-¿Solo por eso?

-Bueno….no

-Que bien. Porque para mi es espectacular porque te amo ¿y tu?

- Eh…si. Oye que te parece si nos sentamos hay mi Lavander?

-Bueno

El pelirrojo se recuesta en el pasto con los ojos cerrados como queriendo escapar de la realidad que lo encierra. Se sentia culpable de lo que le hacia a su novia. Ella creia en el y le amaba pero no podia evitarlo. No la queria.

Las diferencias entre los sentimientos de los dos chicos eran porque Lavander estaba segura de que Ron la queria. Incluso segura de que le amaba.

-Ron abre los ojos

-Wow te ves linda

-¿Te gusta como quede?

-Te aprendiste el hechizo para armarte el peinado que te gusta. Te quedo maravilloso

-¿Tu crees?

-Si

-Gracias Ron. Te quiero

Habian ratos en los cuales el pelirrojo creia que la queria pero estos termainaban rapidamente.

-Yo igual- Dijo rodeandola con sus fuertes brazos y besandola.

Deseo quizas no haberlo hecho porque cada vez que lo hacia no se sentia feliz. Y todo por Hermione. No la podia olvidar. La queria desde primero y ya en 6º seguia amandola. Deseaba con todo su corazon que en el puesto de privilegio estuviera Lavander, pero eso era imposible. Hermione volvia al primer puesto cosa que el no podia evitar por más que mirara a Lavander, la abrazara, la besara, hablara con ella y la escuchara nunca podría ser más importante que la castaña.

- Me encanta que hagas eso Ron

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de abrazarme y besarme de sorpresa

-Que bien

-Deberias haberlo más seguido mi Ron - hace una pequeña pausa y dice –Pero ahora lo hago yo.

Dice esto y lo abraza y besa muchas veces con mucho amor mientras le dice sobrenombres tiernos como Ro-Ro, mi amor, mi fosforito lindo, osito rojito, etc.

Polos opuestos. Los sentimientos de Ron y Lavander eran verdaderos polos opuestos porque si Ron de verdad no la queria, Lavander estaba loca por el y cada vez que hablaban se enamoraba aun más y sentia que Ron igual. Porque la verdad el pelirrojo disimulaba muy bien.

"Mientes tan bien

Que me sabe a verdad

Todo lo que me das

Y ya te estoy amando

Mientes tan bien

Que llegado a imaginar

Que mi amor llena tu piel

Y aunque todo es de papel

Mientes lo se"(ahora viene una nueva cancion)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De pronto Ron no aguanto mas y ya en su cama se dio cuenta de que no podia seguir asi. Ademas se quieria estar con Hermione debia terminar con su actual novia. Si, esa la solucion. Lavander tenia que enteder.

"/Que lastima pero adios

Me despido de ti y me voy/"(ahora viene una nueva cancion)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ron que me dices

-Lo que escuchaste Lav , que no puedo seguir asi

-Asi como

- Fingiendo que te amo

-¡¿Fingiendo?!- Lavander comienza a sentir una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. Después cual lluvia comienzan a caer mas y mas seguido.

- Por favor Ron no me dejes

-Si me quedo contigo sera sin amor

-¡Hasta ahora me a gustado!

-No Lav, no te ha gustado

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Lo veo en tus ojos

-¿Ves lo ojos?

-Tu tambien puedes si te esfuerzas

-Yo solo se que jugaste conmigo

-¡No! Yo te quise

-¿Entonces porque no ahora?

-Lo siento ya es tarde

La chica sigue derramando lagrimas y es tanto que Ron va y la abraza. Al principio la chica se dejo abrazar pero….

-¡Alejate de mi!

-Solo queria consolarte

-Ya no puedes. ¡Ya me dejaste y no te quiero ver!

-Pero Lavander…

Ya es tarde. Habia salido corriendo por los pasillos ya que Ron y ella estaban en una sala vacia.

El chico se siente muy culpable. Incluso llega a pensar que era mejor haber seguido con Lavander, pero luego se da cuenta de que lo que hizo fue lo mejor. Eso no evita que caiga una lagrima por la culpa que siente.

En cuento a su exnovia se podia saber donde pasaba porque dejaba pequeñas lagrimas en el piso. Se sentia dedichada. Sin embargo se daba ahora cuenta del desgano de su pelirrojo en algunas ocaiones u otras cuando queria salir rapidamente de las preguntas de amor que le hacia. En definitiva se dio cuenta que su hombre no la queria.

"Nunca me senti tan solo

Como cuando ayer

De pronto no entendi mientras hablabas

La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi

Y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se va de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuegos

Y que a las fuerzas me marchita

Sin tener principio llega su final"

Finalmente Ron la alcanzo. Le hizo mirarle a la cara y le pidio que fueran amigos. Tambien le dijo que le habia tomado cariño y que si bien no la amaba la queria mucho.

Lavander lo abrazo y lloro pero luego le pidio(NA: yo diria grito) que no queria ser su amiga y que no la tocara siquiera porque al hacerlo le hacia sufrir demasiado.

-¡porque no!

-¡no importa solo no te me acerques!!

-¡por favor Lav solo quiero consolarte!

-¡ya te dije que no!

-¡pero no quiero verte llorar!

-¡entonces solo date la vuelta y dejame en paz!

-Por favor Lav- dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos dada la reacion de la chica. El era muy inexperto en ese tema y no sabia que hacer para que ella estuviera contenta ya que en ese momento era lo unico que quieria.

-¡te dije que si no me quieres ver llorar date la vuelta y dejame!!

"Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora talvez tu puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti

Que lloror sin ti

Que ya lo entendi tu no eres para mi

Y lloro"

Dijo esto y de nuevo se puso a correr, pero esta vez Ron ya no la siguió.

Ya en los terrenos comenzo a tranquilizarse. Penso que no toda la culpa era de Ron de que estuviera sufriendo porque ella hubiese notado que el pelirrojo no la queria si ella lo amara de verdad. Se dio cuenta que pensaba solo en ella y en Ron jamas. Finalmente decidio aceptar la propuesta de Ron de ser amigos pero se lo hiba a decir cuando los dos estubieran mas calmadas. Pero sus deducciones no terminaron aquí dado que saco una ultima: muchas veces el amor no es lo que parece. FIN


End file.
